


Plus-sized Triple-X Wide-Fit

by notallbees



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Banter, Bickering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Claude von Riegan, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: Sylvain stretched himself out beside Claude, propping himself up on one elbow. "Have you guys ever had a third before?" he asked."No," Claude replied."Yes," said Lorenz.Sylvain joins Lorenz and Claude for a threesome, provided the happy couple can stop bickering long enough to make it happen.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734589
Comments: 22
Kudos: 107
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Plus-sized Triple-X Wide-Fit

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=96732#cmt96732), though it ended up way less DP and way more stupid banter/stories about claurenz's ridiculous sex life.

"Are you sure he can take this?" Sylvain asked, watching as Lorenz patiently stretched him out with their plus-sized triple-X wide-fit dildo. 

"I can take it," Claude mumbled, squirming as Lorenz slowly drove the dildo into him. He'd been prepping for this for days, and had been progressively switching out bigger and bigger plugs all day in anticipation. "Gods, Lorenz, I'm going to be eighty by the time you're done down there."

Lorenz clicked his tongue, and didn't look up. "Someone's sounding a little impatient."

Claude groaned.

"What do we say about impatient boys?" Lorenz asked him, still focused on his work.

"Impatient boys don't get double boned," Claude intoned wearily.

Sylvain suppressed a snigger. Lorenz huffed. "Not quite the phrasing I used, but close enough."

Sylvain stretched himself out beside Claude, propping himself up on one elbow. "Have you guys ever had a third before?" he asked. 

"No," Claude replied.

"Yes," said Lorenz.

Sylvain chuckled. 

"Claude!" Lorenz hissed, and slapped him on the thigh.

"Ow, hey!" 

"Don't dissemble about your sex life with someone who is _literally_ about to penetrate you."

Claude made a face. "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

"Claude!" 

"I'm not dissembling!" Claude protested. "That one time really didn't count."

Lorenz rolled his eyes. "I suppose you _would_ see it that way."

Sylvain was watching the both of them with a gleeful look on his face. "Now you _have_ to tell me this story."

"I would," Claude offered, gesturing down to where Lorenz was busy between his legs. "But I can't really think with all this happening."

Lorenz clicked his tongue again. "And I'm just twiddling my thumbs, I suppose," he said, but he offered Claude an indulgent smile, then picked up the lube and drizzled it over his cock. Holding Claude's gaze, he started to stroke him slowly with the hand not holding the dildo. 

Claude groaned softly; they'd been going at this for a while, so he wasn't really hard, but his cock started to stiffen in Lorenz's hand. 

"Claude arranged for us to have a threesome with a friend of his," Lorenz said, tearing his eyes away from Claude and looking over at Sylvain instead. He kept stroking Claude slowly as he spoke, still working the dildo inside him with patient determination. 

"Not friend," Claude interjected. "Acquaintance."

Lorenz ignored him. "So this 'friend' showed up, and just casually announces that he _only_ likes to get fucked when he's _asleep_ —"

"He's eccentric!" 

"And _Claude_ , in his infinite wisdom, says 'oh yeah that's totally fine, did you bring your own sleeping pills?'" 

Claude grinned. "Was that voice meant to be me?"

Sylvain burst out laughing. "That was a pretty good Claude."

"Traitor," Claude murmured, grinning at him.

"Hush," Lorenz said sternly, giving Claude's cock a squeeze at the base. It wasn't unpleasant, but meant to remind him that Lorenz was in charge tonight. He sighed and rolled his hips up a little, then pushed back down against the dildo. Lorenz hummed approvingly, and started to stroke his cock again slowly. His hand was still wet with lube and when he made a tight fist around Claude's cock it felt wonderful, like pushing into a warm mouth. "If you can't be quiet," Lorenz said quietly, "then perhaps you should put that mouth to better use, darling."

Claude blinked at him, a smile spreading over his face. He glanced over at Sylvain, who was still looking between them, not quite sure yet if this involved him or not. "He wants me to suck you off," Claude murmured, eyes roaming down Sylvain's bare chest to the bulge in his underwear. "If you like."

Sylvain swallowed. His gaze dropped to Claude's mouth, and he licked his own lips. "Yeah, I like."

"Straddle his face," Lorenz instructed, as Sylvain began to remove his underwear. "Go slow."

"You got it," Sylvain said, grinning. He kicked his underwear away and rolled on a condom, then he straddled Claude carefully. His cock was small and slim, which was a part of the reason Lorenz had picked him for this in the first place; if Claude was supposed to take _two_ of them, Lorenz had point blank refused to use anyone with an above average cock, no matter how much Claude begged. "You okay there?" Sylvain asked, stroking Claude's hair back from his face.

Claude nodded, then tipped his head back with a moan as Lorenz twisted his wet fingers around the head of his cock. He opened his eyes again, looking up at Sylvain's dark, hungry gaze. "Let me have your cock," he murmured.

With a groan, Sylvain moved his hips closer, pressing the tip of his cock against Claude's lips. Claude opened his mouth for it eagerly, taking the head in and sucking it with pleasure. Sylvain cupped his face and held him steady as he slowly began to thrust against Claude's tongue. "S-so, ah—you were—gonna tell me about that guy?" 

"Mmm," Lorenz hummed, and Claude knew without looking that he was enjoying the view. He'd been ogling Sylvain's ass for _weeks_. "Well, it started out fairly normally, except that Claude's _friend_ took a sedative before we all started kissing. Not a bad kisser, actually, if a little low-energy."

Sylvain laughed again, but more breathless this time, still working his hips slowly. Claude reached up to clutch at his thighs as he buried his nose in Sylvain's pubic hair, sucking him eagerly. Lorenz was teasing him now, stroking him just enough to keep him hard without getting him close to coming. He barely noticed the dildo, except for the overwhelming sense of _fullness_. 

"So then, we're kissing and he starts to...drift off," Lorenz said, his voice low and conspiratorial. "We'd gotten partly undressed by this point, so Claude picks up the lube and starts fingering him open. That perks him up for a minute or two, but then he's drifting off again while Claude is _literally_ stroking his prostate."

"That—that's, ah—impressive," Sylvain gasped softly. 

Lorenz hummed in agreement. "So we decided it was time to move to the bedroom. Claude picks this boy up and just fireman carries him to the bed."

Claude huffed with laughter around Sylvain's cock. He longed to interject at this point, but doing so would _definitely_ get him told off, and Sylvain seemed to be enjoying the ride anyway.  
"Obviously we'd discussed all the limits and everything beforehand," Lorenz sighed, "but can you imagine going into something like that, with people you _barely know_ , and _no_ ability to safeword—"

Claude finally pulled off at that, letting Sylvain's cock slip from his mouth with a _pop_. "Honey, Sylvain doesn't wanna hear the boring part, just skip to the smut."

Lorenz clicked his tongue. "And I don't want to hear anymore sounds from _you_ except slurping noises."

"Gross," Claude said, laughing, but he obediently returned to his task. 

Sylvain groaned and fisted his hand gently in Claude's hair, thrusting his hips forward harder and tilting Claude's head back to take it. Claude was starting to feel hot and shivery. Lorenz was deliberately grinding the dildo up against his prostate now, and that combined with the pressure on his dick and Sylvain fucking his mouth, was almost too much. 

"We ended up with Claude lying on his back with his friend sprawled unconscious on top of him." Lorenz sighed. "It was...rather hot, actually. He was face up, with his back to Claude's chest, so I used my mouth on him. It was very...slow."

"And you—" Sylvain gasped, looking down at Claude, "didn't think that counted as a threesome?" Claude shrugged, and Sylvain laughed again. "G-gods, I—I need a minute." He pulled out and swung his leg back over Claude's body. 

The three of them looked at each other. 

"Are you ready, Claude?" Lorenz asked, jostling the dildo inside him.

Claude groaned, and nodded. He winced as Lorenz worked the dildo out of him slowly, but Lorenz gestured Sylvain over at the same time. Claude lay quietly as Lorenz arranged them, still buzzing and overwhelmed with sensation, until Lorenz gave him a gentle pat on the thigh. 

"Up you get, darling," he murmured, reaching for Claude's wrist. 

With their help, Claude sat up, and then positioned himself over Sylvain's lap and their entwined legs. He wrapped his arms around Sylvain's neck and tugged him into a lazy kiss, smiling when he felt Sylvain laugh against his mouth. 

"What is it?" he murmured. 

Sylvain grinned, wrapping his arms around Claude's waist. "Nothing. You guys are fun." 

"Speak for yourself," Claude whispered, dragging him into another kiss, deepening it this time. As they kissed slowly, Lorenz reached between them and grasped Sylvain's cock, and Claude felt him shudder as Lorenz began liberally applying lube both to his ass and Sylvain's cock. Then, finally, Lorenz pushed the tip of Sylvain's cock against his hole and put his hands on Claude's hips to urge him down. 

Sylvain groaned into his mouth when Claude sank down on him, and Claude echoed it back to him, clutching at him more tightly. 

"That's it," Lorenz soothed, stroking his hand down Claude's spine. "Good boy, you're doing great."

Sylvain laughed breathlessly. "It's not like I'm much of a challenge."

"Shhh," Lorenz whispered, reaching around Claude to cup the back of Sylvain's neck. "You're perfect as you are."

"Think you're gonna fit?" Sylvain murmured against Claude's cheek, as he moved his hips slowly, fucking up into him.

Lorenz gave a warm laugh. "We'll have to see." He reached up and grasped a gentle handful of Claude's hair, tilting his head back slightly. "How're you feeling, love?"

"Mmm," Claude hummed, grinding his hips down against Sylvain. "Good."

"Ready for more?"

Claude nodded.

"Let me hear it, darling."

"More," Claude sighed, with a giddy smile. "Give me your cock, baby."

"That's better," Lorenz said approvingly. 

Claude heard the cap on the lube again, and then Lorenz's hand working between them. Slowly, he slid a finger into Claude, alongside Sylvain's cock, and then soon after another. Claude and Sylvain both whimpered as he worked them in and out slowly at the same rhythm as Sylvain's cock, stretching and testing that he was loose enough to take them both. 

Finally, _finally_ he deemed Claude ready, and Claude's stomach tensed up with anticipation as the lube came out again, and then they were both pushing inside him, both together, slow. 

"Gods—" Claude gasped, clinging to Sylvain's shoulders and trying to stay relaxed. "Holy fuck, that—"

"Alright, love?" Lorenz murmured, stroking his hip slowly.

Claude nodded. He gulped in air, trying to focus on the pleasurable part of it. The fullness, the delicious, dizzying burn. His thighs were shaking, but he managed to lower himself down a little more, whimpering when he felt the head of both their cocks slip inside. 

"That's it, love, you're doing good."

"So good," Sylvain echoed, running his hand along Claude's thigh. "You feel incredible."

"I feel like I'm gonna burst," Claude joked. "But—in a good way."

With a little more effort and patience, Claude was finally able to sink down until they were mostly sheathed inside him. The three of them stayed still for several moments, breathing together patiently as Claude adjusted to the feeling of them inside him. Finally, he was able to lift himself up on his trembling thighs, feeling them slip out halfway, then he sank back down, groaning as they filled him again. 

After that, it was over in minutes, both of them spilling inside him one after another. Claude finally came after with Lorenz stroking his prostate with fierce accuracy while Sylvain sucked him off, and then they all coiled together in a sweaty, sticky mess.

"You guys are fun," Sylvain said again, tiredly. 

Lorenz laughed and cuddled him close. "You can come again. Right, love?"

Claude hummed sleepily.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1258774912283664385) | [my three houses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)a


End file.
